Super Smash Brothers Melee
by Da Metroid
Summary: Super Smash Brothers Melee is about,well,Super Smash Brothers Melee. Reading and reviewing is greatly appreciated.
1. Default Chapter

bSuper Smash Brothers Meleeb  
  
______________________  
  
iChapter 1-Luigi gets ambushedi  
  
________________________  
  
Bowser's grinning face mocked Luigi as the sweltering flames burned his clothes. Teaming up with King Boo gave him immense power,quintupling his size and allowing his body parts to deattatch without taking any physical harm. The roof of the four story mansion shook from the furious stomping of the Koopa King. Bowser stretched out his scaly arm,a gigantic five foot tall mine inside of his hand. Stretching out his massive arm,he threw the mine in a method greatly similar to bowling. The mine rolled along the ground on a preset path for the plumber clad in green. That is when Luigi pulled out his ultimate weapon. It may look like an ordinary housecleaning device,but anyone to think it was was severly wrong. The vacuum Luigi carried on his back was the Poltergust 3000,a vacuum with a pull so powerful that it could even suck up ghosts. What Luigi did next looked very stupid,but Luigi knew what he was doing. Activating the Poltergust,he used it's superior abilities to attract the rolling mine in his direction. The mine obeyed the pulling force and was,in no time flat,attatched to the end of the vacuum. Knowing that the mine could possibly explode any second,Luigi ren up to the mutant turtle as fast as his legs could carry him and toggled the "Reverse" switch on the Poltergust as the Koopa King bent down and opened his mouth to breath a gigantic blast of fire. Luigi's plan worked perfectly,and the mine rolled smoothly down Bowser's throat. The huge reptile roared in undescribeable pain as the mine blew his head clear off of his shoulders,by one of the eight nearby pillars on the roof. The power-exchanging deal he had made with that stupid little ghost,King Boo,rendered him still alive and fully able,as the ghostly spell allowed him to control his body still,and even see out of his eyes on his deattatched head. Little did the idiotic ghost know that Bowser would simply kill the ghost after he had gotten rid of Luigi. A perfect plan,Bowser thought. Eternal power and nothing alive to reverse it. Now that Bowser had no head,Luigi switched the "Reverse" switch off and began suctioning the Boo inside of the Koopa King out of his body,attempting to get the King of Boos inside his vacuum. The Boo resisted much more than Luigi had thought he was capable of. The Boo was now mere feet away from the Poltergust 3000. These feet soon turned to inches,and the Boo was almost in Luigi's vacuum,when Bowser began to take action. Quickly picking up his head with his headless body and placing it back atop his shoulders,Bowser ran at Luigi with full force. The reptilian dinosaur was very big,and Luigi knew that if Bowser stepped on him,he would either be dead or missing whatever body part Bowser placed his massive foot upon. If that body part happened to be Luigi's entire body,Luigi knew he wouldn't last very long. Luigi,acting instinctively,rolled out of the way as Bowser's huge feet stomped where Luigi once was. The picture of Mario,which contained Mario inside of it,was at stake in this battle. Luigi could not bear to lose his brother. Bowser breathed a abnormally large amount of flames,which Luigi quickly dodged in fear of his body being scorched beyond repair. The giant reptile swung his fist at a pillar which Luigi happened to be standing directly under. The rubble fell on Luigi,nearly knocking him out. He was pinned to the ground,rendering him almost unable to move. Luigi,with newfound strength,pushed a boulder out of the way and turned his vacuum on reverse again,clearing the rocks out of his path. Unfortunately,a giant mine from Bowser's hand was coming at him,which was coming so fast that it would be next to impossible to jump out of the way or flick the switch on the vacuum back to normal. Luigi,thinking quickly and hatching up a plan in a split second,spewed a humongous blast of air from his Poltergust,blowing the mine right back into Bowser's face once again. As before,his head came off and King Boo was pulled inwards by the extremely powerful suction of the vacuum. King Boo was too weak to pull away this time and got sucked into Luigi's vacuum. Luigi nearly jumped for joy. Bowser shrunk back to his original nine foot two size self,and jumped off of the roof. He was caught by Kamek,one of his magical servants,who sped off on his broom with Bowser. Luigi recovered Mario's painting,when he suddenly saw a portal open up in the distance. Something was coming out of the portal. Luigi could barely make it out since it was so far away. "What the...?" muttered Luigi as what appeared to be a figure of a giant hand came out of the portal. It snatched up Bowser effortlessly,and smashed Kamek aside. It tossed the mutant turtle in the portal. It then came up to the rooftop of Luigi's Mansion and freed Mario from the painting. "Thank you,thank you! How can I ever repay-" began Luigi,but his words were cut short as the hand ruthlessly grabbed Mario and Luigi in one sweep. Luigi's pleas for help could be heard as the hand biffed Luigi in the portal,who was soon after followed by his red-wearing brother.  
  
Comments? Reviews? Would you like to see this done for every character or just the aforementioned three?  
  
Reviewing is greatly appreciated. 


	2. Popo and Nana's Bad Day

Super Smash Brothers Melee  
  
______________________  
  
Chapter 2-Popo and Nana's Bad Day  
  
________________________  
  
The determined Ice Climber jumped atop the flying bubbly cloud. Popo,aged 10,was fairly powerful for his age. In his land,the climate made Antarctica look like a tropical paradise,so Popo always donned a heavy winter suit. Nana followed close behind onto the cloud,helped by Popo's stretchy elastic band nicknamed Gum. Nana was the female Ice Climber of the duo,and was Popo's brother. Nana was age 9 and wore a heavy jacket not unlike Popo's,except for the fact that it was dyed pink. "What more could go worse..." uttered Popo,reminiscing of the terrible day he and Nana had. Suddenly,the cloud vanished,and the light Ice Climbers,despite their extremely low mass,could not fly. Nana and Popo managed to let out muffled screams which were hard to hear due to the fact that they had large coats draped over their shoulders. The frightened eskimo-like creatures fell onto a large green rectangular block shielded by an abnormally large coat of ice. Nana took her hammer and bashed the block that she fell on in frustration,causing it to shatter into multiple pieces. Nana and Popo had magical wooden hammers that were the equivelent of titanium. Nana and Popo began to climb the icy mountain again. Some seals began dashing toward the Ice Climbers. Ice Climbers were said to be the seals's favorite food,but the seals rarely got to eat one. Popo and Nana put an end to this by firing large chunks of ice from their magical hammers. The magical blocks smashed into the unlucky seals full-force,knocking all of them unconsious. Suddenly,a fully-grown Polar Bear came out from a small crevis in the mountain and attacked the siblings,namely Nana. Popo saw this from a distance. The Polar Bear began to eat Nana. "Nana! Noooooo!" screamed Popo,rushing to Nana's side and bashing the feasting bear on the head with his powerful hammer. The Polar Bear was a tough creature to defeat,but due to Popo's uncontrollable rage,the Polar Bear was out cold in one strike. Popo quickly directed his attention to Nana,who had part of her arm bitten off. "No!" cried out Popo,smashing the Polar Bear on the head repeatedly until it's guts oozed slowly out of it's beaten-up ear. Popo decided to even still continue his Polar Bear smashing spree,and the bear's head ended up completely smashed open. Popo ran to Nana again,and took off his large jacket,draping it over Nana's severed wound. "Popo,you'll die without that in 30 minutes!" screamed Nana,attempting to get up and throw the coat off of herself;but her attempts were futile. Three other Polar Bears came out of the fray to see what was going on. They saw Popo and decided that they would defend their territory. Bad move on their behalf. The first Polar Bear charged at Popo in a fury,but it was too late for him to regret his decision,because shortly after that charge,he was lying on the ground with a huge hammer mark on his skull. The remaining two Polar Bears roared a menacing roar,then charged at Popo,their minds clouded by vengeance. Popo's mind was not clouded;he used this newfound strength to his advantage and twirled around multiple times at breakneck speeds,hammer outstretched to it's full length. The twirling hammer hit both Polar Bears in the head,knocking them out cold. Popo could feel his body solidifying already,turning to ice without his warm jacket. Popo looked at his feet,hoping his fear would not be confirmed. To Popo's despair,his feet were freezing over. They were now rooted to the ground,and Popo could not move a muscle. In mere minutes,Popo's entire body would be encased in ice,suffocating him faster than killing him from lack of heat. Nana was crying in the corner,sobbing from the pain of the wound and Popo not taking his jacket back. Popo prayed to God to give him a sign, Suddemly,a large vortex opened,and a big hand came out. "Thank you God,thank you!" yelled Popo,as he beckoned to the gigantic white glove to come over to his location. The white glove obeyed,and even did more. It healed Nana's wound magically and quickly unfroze Popo the same way,giving him his jacket back. The Ice Climber duo were overjoyed until the hand decided to pick them up and biff them both into the portal. 


	3. Battle of Hyrule

Super Smash Brothers Melee  
  
______________________  
  
Chapter 3-Battle of Hyrule  
  
________________________  
  
The gigantic,metallic monster known only as Ganon slashed at the nearly-helpless Link with his eight foot sword. Link leaped out of the way,counting on his agility and staying on the defensive. Zelda was watching,tears in her eyes as the nimble Link may not be nimble any longer in mere minutes,even seconds. Ganon was a man out to seek the Triforce,a legendary relic that gave infinite power. This Triforce was split into three pieces,Power,Wisdom,and Courage. It bestowed it's power to the three who strongly believed in each of these elements. In the battle scenario that was taking place,each of the characters had a piece of it,or used to. Link had the Triforce of Courage,Zelda used to have the Triforce of Wisdom,but it was cruelly ripped out of her by Ganondorf,who now harnessed the power of two pieces of the relic:Wisdom and Courage. Ganondorf used these two powers to go through a metamorphosis which transformed him into the metal,pig-resembling twenty foot tall beast that he  
is now. Ganon charged at Link,reducing some of the arena to rubble. Link ducked under the evil entity and slashed multiple times at Ganon's tail. Ganon roared in a state of sheer pain. Ganon's tail was his weak point,the only part of his body that was not metallic. Reacting quickly,Ganon took his huge sword and relentlessly slashed at the Hero of Time. Long,heavy slashes continued to cut through the air flawlessly,nearly cutting the Kokirian in two pieces. Link aimed his bow at the monster's head. Link was good at archery,one of the best. He had a magical bow with arrows that travel in a straight line,not curving a slight bit. They also would not go off course until they hit a target. Link placed his magical arrows,the Light Arrows,on the bowstring,pulled back,and fired. The arrow hit Ganon right in between the eyes,blinding him with it's powerful magic. At this time,Link ran towards the back of the massive creature and took out one of his most powerful weapons. The Megaton  
Hammer was magical,as were all of his other items,and weighed 30 pounds. It hit with a force so great that the earth shook from it's power. Link took this large hammer and,with great struggle,rose it above his head and smashed it down on the King of Evil's tail. Ganon screamed in agony at this new force,and attempted to turn around and bat Link with his gigantic arm. His effort failed,and Link smashed him a second time. With Link's Golden Gauntlets,gloves that magnified your strength greatly,Link could just imagine the pain that Ganondorf was suffering. "Well,he deserved it". thought Link. Ganondorf had tried to mercilessly kill off people,even races,and he had also tried to take over Hyrule. Link pounded the Megaton on the ground again,but this time,Ganondorf was quicker. The tail whirled around and bashed Link in the side of the head before Link's hammer even had the time to hit the ground. Link screamed in pain as he flew twenty five feet,right in the circle of fire.  
Link,struggling not to scream,threw himself out of the fire,rolling on the ground. Link assumed he was going to die,and chose to fight to the end. He would not die a coward,a disgrace to Hyrule... Suddenly,Link recieved an unbeliveably long surge of adrenaline. He would not let his people fall to this monster! Link,harnessing this power,ran in the back of Ganon and pounded him three entire times with the Megaton,much harder than before.Ganon doubled over and let out a loud roar of agony,signifying that the pain dealt to him was so immense that he was losing a large amount of oxygen. Suddenly,magic emitted from Zelda's hands,stopping the blazing fire and holding Ganon in a standstill frame. "I'll hold Ganon back,Link! Deliver the final blow!" screamed Zelda. Link walked over to Ganon and pulled out his Megaton Hammer. "For Hyrule!!!" yelled Link as the Megaton Hammer was in the process of smashing downwards. Suddenly,a gigantic hand snatched the hammer from Link's hand,as if  
it were a paper fan. "What are you doing?!" said Link in a voice that clearly amplified Link's confusion and anger. The hand made no comment;instead it took Link and tossed him in a nearby portal. "Heh heh heh heh..." said Ganondorf in his slow,trademark laugh,now released from Zelda's grip due to her state of shock. Morphing back into his eight foot tall,green bodied,spike-studded,red-haired human self,he let out another laugh,even crueler than the one before it,and spoke one phrase:"Now I will rule Hyrule!" before being picked up and thrown into the portal. Zelda was next to be chucked into the portal. The hand then entered the portal itself,sealing it away as it disappeared from sight.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This will probably be the last chapter that goes into specific games. Next,the battles or something else will most likely began. Please review. 


End file.
